


Fries

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: 22. “I think that’s enough for tonight.”
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Fries

Colson catches Y/n around the waist when she stumbles to get another beer. “I think that’s enough for tonight.” He chuckles, helping her stand up straight.  
She pouts for a second before shrugging. “Can I have fries?”  
“Yeah, can we get fries?” Rook asks, overhearing her.  
He nods, another chuckles leaving him. “How many fries?” Y/N holds up three fingers, while Rook holds up two. Opening up Uber Eats, he quickly puts in the order. When he looks up, he has to resist laughing, when he sees Rook asleep on the couch, while Y/N drunkenly dances around to the music playing.

Seeing him put his phone on the counter, Y/N dances over to him. “Dance with me!”  
He rolls his eyes, but joins her. Laughing when she tries to spin him around. “I think I’m a little too tall for that.”  
“You’re too tall for lots of things.”  
“Am not.” He protests, like a little kid.  
“Are too. You nearly lost your head on a roller coaster.” She reminds him, stumbling over to the couch, by Rook.  
He frowns, rubbing the back of his head. “It was only one roller coaster.”  
“That’s true. We just have to ask if bigfoot can fit on the rides, if he can, then you can.” She mumbles, making him laugh.


End file.
